Sealing the Curse
by KatOfAwesome
Summary: I ran to the back alley behind the mall. I made my way past the garbage bins and skipped over the banana peel conveniently lying in the middle of the alley. "So what did you want?" I asked the caller. "The curse. Its been released."


**Hey! This is my new story! I kept feeling my guts tug at me telling me "WRITE A FREAKIN' STORY WITH AWESOME CRAP! MAKE IT ALL COOL AND STUFF!" so I did :D This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Quick notes:**

**Nadeshiko is actually Nagi's twin**

**Nagi, Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu and Tadase are 16, Yaya is 15, Kairi is 14, Kukai is 17, Utau is 18 and Ikuto is 20.**

**Nagihiko's POV**

"So, you brought me to a clothing shop..."

"Well you do owe me for keeping the secret." Amu retorted.

I sighed "I guess. But did we have to go bra shopping?"

"Well I need someone who will tell me the truth about how I look, not just tell me that I look good to spare my feelings."

Amu walked into the changing room and came out with a fuschia pink bra on.

"How is it?"

I flushed. " It's pretty, I have to admit, but its not you."

Next she walked out with a baby blue bra on with white polka dots on it.

"That's better. You should buy it. It really suits you."

She grinned. She walked back into the changing room and I heard a few clicks. This time she walked out with a black and red striped bra with red ruffles on the top.

"Too fancy?" she asked.

"A little bit. But keep it, just in case."

Now she walked out in a red and white polka dotted bra.

"Perfect. Totally you."

"I have a black and white polka dotted one just like it in the changing room. Should I buy them both?" Amu asked, unsure.

"Sure."

"I'll go change."

Once Amu changed and collected her new clothing we walked to the counter and the gentleman at the counter put them in a pink and black striped bag.

"Here's your girlfriend's bras." the counter guy smirked.

Amu and I blushed simultaneously.

"S-shes not my girlfriend."

By now Amu was petrified.

**When I managed to drag Amu away and returned to my normal color**

We sat down at a cafe and sighed.

"Okay, now it's my side of the deal. You helped me shop, I help your love life."

The sound of that sentance made me blush. I've blushed a lot today. My face might permanantly stay red. Oh well.

"So what do you know about her so far?"

"Well, so far I know that she has problems at home, she lost the person closest to her and she hints at hating me."

Amu giggled and a smirk made its way across her face.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Well, its just that-"

Her reply was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and read the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Nagihiko, go to a private place where no one will hear this conversation."

"Um, Amu. I have to go. See you later." I told Amu, pushing my phone to the side of my face.

I ran to the back alley behind the mall. I made my way past the garbage bins and skipped over the banana peel conveniently lying in the middle of the alley.

"So what did you want?" I asked the caller.

"The curse. Its been released."

"What? Who released it? How did they get to it?" I asked urgently awaiting a response.

"I don't know his name, but he was tall, had dark hair and he was swift. Swift like a cat."

"You don't think maybe he was part of..."

"Easter." my look-alike finished.

"Can you find finger prints? Shoe imprints? Anything? Can you atleast fix the shrine?" I desperately questioned.

"He stole the trap. I can't fix it without the trap. He has obviously been here before if he obtained the key."

"I'll call you back." I hung up.

I started running for the street to make my way back home when I slipped on something mushy. It was the banana peel. Just then, I heard a loud bang. I turned my head towards a garbage bin collapsing on me and a cat running away. The bin fell on me and I hit my head on the ground. Hard. Everything started fading away and everything went black.

**Sorry its so short :( I may or may not be having trouble writing Saving the Queen too... So I would really appreciate some help on ideas and stuff. Thanks for reading! I'm KatOfAwesome and my cats are Kai and Mittens! (Totally off topic there)**


End file.
